sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly's Zexal Wiki:Stories/Downsize Duel in Domino!
Yami: If you accidentally eat the prize that comes in your Yugios, does that make you a specially marked box? fwoosh Silly: And I finally finished my super-duper extra-epic Silly approved TAWW minigolf course :D Lily: Whoa, this is um... interesting? But how is it supposed to stay on the course when it reaches the ceiling? Silly: Obviously, it, uh... let's just play. Lily hits the golf ball but it falls into an oil pit where a miniature Downsizer steals it. Jony: Let a pro show you how it's done B) Jony whacks the golf ball and it ends up flying around the room, hits Lily on the head, and whacks Silly's computer which turns it on somehow, and rolls out the front door. Jony: WOOOOOO HOLE IN ONE Penny: That wasn't a hole in one. Jony: You're right, it was even AWESOMER than a hole in one. Lily: Ow my head... wait, when did Silly get a clone? Lily faints. Penny: She passed out. Will: I think she passes out more often than Mokuba gets kidnapped Silly looks at his computer. Silly: Oops... I was supposed to finish Downsize Duel in Domino by um, yesterday. THEME SONG GO! SUE KAIBA NOW, SUE KAIBA NOW, TOUR DE FRANCE, FRENCH FRY SPAGHETTIIIIIIIII!!!! LAST TIME ON SILLY'S ZEXAL... Meanwhile in a super secret lab that's under Team Downsize HQ oops I just spoiled the secret location... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Finally, after all these years I can activate this thing! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness puts the Flipontic Gear in the middle of a panel thing which activates a lot of complicated machinery, turning on a weird test tube looking thing. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: YES! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness suddenly gets sucked into the test tube and when he gets thrown back out... there's two of him. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Oh my Chairman... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness 2: Okay, I'm going to establish a new branch of Team Downsize somewhere now. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Hey, you knew what I was thinking... and I know you're about to say that you knew I was about to say that... which means, we're basically exact copies of each other. The question is where to go... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness 2: Domino City, of course! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizenesses: MWAAAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! Somewhere in Domino City... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Oh look, a convenient empty skyscraper to buy out. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness and a few hundred Downsizer Grunts go into the skyscraper to start setting up shop. Silly: Okay, this is too much Downsizer. Let's go somewhere else. THE GAME SHOP (finally) Yugi: I'm bored. Yami: Isn't there Skhool today? Yugi: ..................................................................................oops Yugi dashes toward Skhool and probably knocks over a few pedestrians. Yugi: It's okay, I'm the main character so it's fine if I'm a little late? Yugi gets to Skhool so late that everyone is already eating lunch. Joey: Hey you finally showed up. BROOKLYN RAGE!!!!!!!1111 Actually not really I just wanted to say that. BROOKLYN RAGE!!! Everybody: ... Tristan: You're weird Silly: This part is boring... Tea: Hey look I found a magic remote! :D Tea pushes random buttons and skips the boring parts. Meanwhile in KaibaCorp because not enough Kaiba in this episode... Kaiba: What's all that noise?! How can I be expected to stare at all this money with so much noise? Mokuba climbs out of the giant money pile. Mokuba: There's some Team Downsize guys or something moving into the skyscraper across the stre- AHHHH!! Downsizer Grunt: Sorry, I have to take this. The Downsizer Grunt leaves, dragging Mokuba by his giant weird anime hair. Kaiba: ...meh. Kaiba rolls around in the giant money pile for no reason. Back at the Game Shop... Yugi: Well now I have double homework for showing up so late. Joey: nyehhhhhhhhh Tea: What's "home work"? Yugi: I dunno. All we do at school is play card games anyway so um... JOEY I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL AND STUFF DUEL! Yugi VS. Joey Turn 1 - Yugi (4000) vs. Joey (4000) Yami: SUDDENLY I AM YAMI Joey: Well that was unexpected. Yami: Yes. It was very unexpected because this almost never happens! I summon Kuriboh! Joey: Well I summon... BROOKLYN PIZZA CHEF GUY! Yami: ...Yeah just destroy Joey's monster Kuriboh: DO DA LA LAAAAAAA Brooklyn Pizza Chef: oh no i died *poof* Turn 2 - Yugi (4000) vs. Joey (3600) Joey: Nyeehhhhhh Yami: These are really weird duels. Silly: Yeeeeah I'm still working on that. Yami: DESTROY JOEY Joey: NYEHHHH I summon BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON RECOLOR Blue Eyes White Dragon Recolor: rawr Joey: Now destroy Kuriboh and EAT YUG or wait don't eat Yug just um destroy his life points because that would be bad. Kuriboh dies and stuff Turn 3 - Yugi (3500) vs. Joey (3100) Yami: I SUMMON DARK MAGICIAN GIRL AND DARK MAGICIAN Joey: Wait a minute did you just summon two monsters in one turn? Yami: Yeah, so? Joey: That's against the rules isn't it? ... Tea: SAY IT ... Tristan: what are we talking about ... Yami: Oh shoot you're right. Well just Dark Magician Girl then. MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE ELSE BECAUSE CLIFFHANGERS ARE FUN! Downsizer Grunt 1: Sir, I stole this random kid! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Excellent! Mokuba: Hey what kind of snacks do you have? Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: ...wat Mokuba: Well the five million other times I've been kidnapped I got snacks while I waited for Seto to inevitably rescue me even though he doesn't care about me. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness walks over to the fridge and pulls out a half-eaten cheeseburger supreme. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Here, eat this. Mokuba: OH BOY! Downsizer Grunt 2: Hey, that was my lunch! Mokuba and Downizer Grunt 2 wrestle over the cheeseburger. Downsizer Grunt 1: Also I got this huge bag of money while I was there. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: But the narration didn't say you did. Downsizer Grunt 1: SCREW THE NARRATION I HAVE THIS MONEY Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Fair enough. Downsizer Grunt 3: Well, now what? Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: I'm not really sure, I wasn't expecting to get this far before some random teenagers showed up and foiled all our plans with card games. Just downsize the Game Shop or something. It seems important. Downsizer Grunts: TO THE GAME SHOP! Downsizer Grunt 2: But... my cheeseburger... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: It's Mokuba's now. Also you have his hair all over your suit. Downsizer Grunt 2: Aw man... BACK AT THE GAME SHOP Yami: Well looks like I destroyed you again, Joey. Joey: Nyeh :( Downsizer Grunts: WE ARE TEAM DOWNSIZE! WE ARE TEAM DOWNSIZE! WE ARE TEAM DOWNSIZE! Tristan: Oh no! Evil robots! TRISTAN TO THE RESCUE!!!! Tristan tries to punch one of the Downsizers in the face but gets downsized. Tristan: OH NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME VOICE!? Does my helium voice give me super-strength? A Downsizer Grunt steps on Tristan. Tea: I guess that's the answer. Joey: BROOKLYN RAGE!!!!!! Joey gets downsized too and shoved in a jar with Tristan. Grandpa: YUGI SAVE THE GAME SHOP Yami: First I have to go kill a shake and send it to milkshake prison. Yami leaves. Tea: ... Grandpa: ... Downsizer Grunts: ...WELL THEN. Time to downsize this. The Downsizer Grunts leave, and suddenly the Game Shop is downsized and dropped in the same jar as Joey and Tristan. Joey: HEY! Watch where you're dropping that! 10 minutes later... Yami: I really showed that milkshake who's boss! Wait, where did the Game Shop go? I guess those robots took it. At Team Downsize HQ Downsizer Evil Incorporated... Mokuba: *nomnomnom* Downsizer Grunt 2: Sir he's eating EVERYTHING in the fridge! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Meh. BAM Mokuba: HURRAY! SETO! Kaiba: LISTEN HERE! You can steal my catchphrase- Mokuba: But you can't kidnap me, right? Kaiba: You can kidnap Mokuba- Mokuba: Awww... Kaiba: BUT NO ONE. TOUCHES. MY. MONEY. DUEL! Seto Kaiba VS. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness Turn 1 - Kaiba (4000) vs. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness (4000) Kaiba: I summon a monster nobody would expect me to summon! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba: Wait what how did you know that? Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: It's obvious, isn't it? Blue Eyes White Dragon: RAAAAWR Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: And I summon Neo Downsizer X! Neo Downsizer X: I might have to make a few cutbacks. Kaiba: ATTACK! Neo Downsizer X: *cog noises* (500/1500) Yami: Kaiba what are you doing? This is MY battle! Kaiba: Hey I was here first! Blue Eyes White Dragon: RAAAAWR (500/1000) Turn 3 - Kaiba (4000) and Yami (4000) vs. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness (4000) Silly: Okay I changed the rules whenever a monster dies the guy who had it loses that many LP. Kaiba: Good. ATTACK! Neo Downsizer X: *booooom* (0/1500) Yami: I summon Dark Magician Girl! Dark Magician Girl: ABRACADABRA Kaiba turns into a rabbit. Mokuba: You're fluffy bro :D Kaiba: Grrr... Yami: Now attack the weird robot guy! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: bwah. Unfortunately for you, I HAVE NUMBERS!!! They're counterfeited but hey I have them. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness used Number 36: Grunt Attack! Turn 4 - Kaiba (3000) and Yami (3000) vs. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness (1700) Kaiba: ATTACK! Blue Eyes White Dragon: Rawrrawrrawr (haha you're a bunny) Kaiba: Just do it before I fire you. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: OW! Yami: You attack too because I said so. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I died... WINNER! Kaiba and Yami Yami: I won the duel! Kaiba: I started it though. Yami: Yes but I'm the main character so I get credit for saving everyone! Kaiba: So... are you going to get your wizard to change me back? Yami: Nah, it's more funny this way. Kaiba: YUUUUUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Yami takes the jar with the stuff in it and leaves. Downsizer Grunt 1: Hey look! A bunny! I'm going to name it Fred! :D Kaiba: *sigh* Mokuba: Wait, what about me? THE END Lily: That was... interesting. So when does Kaiba turn back to normal? Silly: Never because I said so! Lily: ...Oh. Lily faints again. Will: WOOHOO! Nine times this week! Pay up, Peep! Peep: Ugh... Peep gives Will ten jellybeans. Jony: Wait you guys bet on how many times Lily faints in a week? Peep: Yup. Jony: I'm in :D THE ACTUAL END